Pecados Capitales
by Lilaa
Summary: Siete pecados; siete personajes. Siete situaciones diferentes que muestran que nuestros vampiros favoritos también pecan. Viñetas Individuales.
1. Codicia

**Pecados Capitales**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

* * *

**Codicia (Alice Cullen)**

Lo miraba, y sentía el deseo crecer en ella; sentía esa necesidad casi aplastante de tomarlo, el cosquilleo en sus pequeñas y blancas manos que la instaba a romper el obstáculo que los separaba y hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

Él posaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tratando por todos los medios de cautivar a quienes se acercaran, con su perfección, encanto y ese destello leonino, que más que leonino podría ser leopardo. Pero daba igual; sus marcas lo distinguían rápidamente cómo salvaje, y quienes lo miraban lo entendían así: un bárbaro.

Alice Cullen estaba prendada. Era como si Cupido hubiera bajado del Olimpo y la hubiese flechado; no podía entender como algo podía juntar tantas características que la hicieran codiciarlo, porque lo codiciaba, a pesar de saber que era pecado. Y la verdad es que ya no le importaba demasiado; se justificó a sí misma diciéndose que algo tan perfecto no puede ser malo.

Era impresionante el estrago que había causado en ella, a pesar de haberlo vislumbrado con anterioridad en una de sus visiones. Nunca creyó poder sentir algo tan fuerte por uno de los de su clase, pero ahora lo veía y todos sus intentos por evitar lo inevitable se venían abajo. Eran solo él y ella. La duende, y ese salvaje frente al que estaba de pié.

Sabía que sus ojos ardían de deseo, oscurecidos. No pudo soportarlo más, estaba a punto de cruzar una línea de la que pretendía mantenerse alejada. Era pecado, por Dios, _pecado_, y aún así, poco le importaba. Lo quería, no le importaba ser codiciosa.

La visión llegó sorpresivamente hacia ella, y se vio junto a él, perfección con perfección, gozándose mutuamente. Tembló de anticipación y no volvió a pensarlo por miedo a arrepentirse.

Alice Cullen atravesó la puerta de aquella tienda, decidida a comprar ese vestido de estampado de leopardo que tanto la había tentado.

* * *

**N/A: Hola! Así empieza este fic, con una Alice completamente atraída por un vestido. Espero que haya gustado. **

**Va a ser muy cortito: son solo siete capítulos; siete viñetas individuales, pero todas relacionadas entre sí X). Cada una es sobre un personaje diferente y su Pecado, en alguna situación ;) **

**Próximo Pecado:**** "Pereza". ¿Quién será el perezoso? Lo dejo a su imaginación… **

**¿Review?**

**~Micene~**

**Mica.**


	2. Pereza

**Pecados Capitales**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

**Pereza (Emmett Cullen)**

Se desparrama en el sillón. Bosteza y ríe, burlándose de sí mismo; los vampiros no bostezan. Se pregunta a sí mismo que clase de vampiro lo hace: tal vez solo él.

Toma el control remoto, enciende la televisión, y comienza a cambiar de canal constantemente. No lo hace como Rosalie, que ocupa menos de un segundo por canal; ni como Bella, que, como buena humana que es, se toma su tiempo para discernir que es lo que hay en cada uno. Él solo los pasa para tener algo que hacer. Lenta y perezosamente.

Lo dejaron solo. Las chicas arrastraron a Bella de compras, Edward se recluyó en su habitación a escuchar música, y Jasper hace las tareas escolares de Alice, así podrían disfrutar de su tiempo cuando ella estuviera de vuelta.

Esme baja las escaleras y lo mira divertida por la postura que tiene, despatarrado en el sofá, y por la cara de fastidio que lleva.

— ¿Aburrido, Emmett? —Pregunta con su dulce tono maternal. El asiente—. ¿Quieres que te deje ayudarme con la remodelación de mi estudio?

Emmett sonríe. Esme lo hace sentir como si fuera un pequeño de cinco años que no encuentra con qué jugar, por lo que se madre lo deja "ayudar" con su trabajo. Lo sopesa. Debate internamente entre sus opciones: quedarse aburrido cambiando la televisión, tirado sobre el sillón tal y como está; o ayudar a su madre, quizás cargando los botes de pintura y pintando los grandes muros con ella.

— Gracias, mamá —Dice aún sonriente, con esos hoyuelos adorables en sus mejillas—. Pero creo que me quedaré con mi vida de vago antes que con el trabajo forzado.

Esme suelta una risa musical.

— La pereza es un pecado, Emmett. —Se burla.

— Lo sé —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero es uno realmente relajante.

**N/A: Uf! Este me costó, pero salió, al fin y al cabo. Es bastante ligero****, perezoso, diría x)… Gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad :) Gracias ****aawdebi, y felicitaciones a Gene-fabi, adivinaste quien es el perezoso ;)**

**Próximo Pecado:**** "Ira" ¿Adivinan quién está enojado? **

**¿Críticas? ¿Consejos? ¿Algo qué decir? Review ;)**

**~Micene~ **

**Mica. **


	3. Ira

**Pecados Capitales**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

**Ira (Jacob Back)**

Sientes la ira recorrer tu cuerpo mientras caminas decidido a encontrarlo. Su aroma inconfundible te guía hacia él poco a poco. Lo odias, tal vez no siempre; pero en este momento, un odio infinito se dirige desde tu persona hacia él.

¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Solo porque es mayor, cree que es mejor que tú, más poderoso. Pero se equivoca. Su arrogancia no lo deja ver que tienes más control sobre ti mismo de lo que él puede fingir; porque fingir es lo único que puede hacer para presumir autocontrol, con ese genio de los mil demonios que tiene. Además, tú, Jacob Black, eres el descendiente directo de Ephraim Black -aunque eso no te importe demasiado-, y puedes hacer valer tu peso jerárquico en la manada cuando quieras -aunque todos saben que no lo harás; eres demasiado noble para aprovecharte de eso-.

Se metió con tu familia; tal vez no de mala manera, pero no de una que te agrade, y ahora te quita lo que más quieres. La ira en ti crece cada vez más, al punto en que ves todo rojo. Billy -que es muy creyente-, te ha educado en religión, enseñándote que la ira es un pecado. En este momento no piensas demasiado en ello, solo quieres llegar a ese maldito y arrebatarle lo que te corresponde por derecho, sin importar si terminan en una pelea.

Escuchas su respiración cerca. Sigues avanzando sin intentar ocultarte, y lo ves, allí, deleitándose con lo que te ha robado. Sus conocidas facciones están fijas en lo que tiene en sus manos, que reconoces como tuyo. Lo miras, entrecerrando los ojos, y con la vena de la sien a punto de estallar.

— ¡Paul! —Gritas, furioso. Él voltea a mirarte, abriendo los ojos inocentemente. Con toda la cordura que eres capaz de reunir, señalas la bolsa que sostiene—. Esos son mis Doritos, estúpido cachorro. Los robaste de mi cocina.

Paul ríe burlonamente y escapa corriendo, llevándose tu comida. Por un pequeño momento, te replanteas la situación y te dices que es algo infantil pelearse por una bolsa de Doritos; no obstante, tu estómago gruñe y te hace recordar el motivo de tu gran enfado. Maldices por lo bajo y sales a correr al idiota que ha saqueado la alacena de tu casa.

**N/A:**** El iracundo y sexy lobito 3 Gracias a ****aawdebi, LiahDragga**** y ****Gene-fabi****, y a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas :) Me alegran el día ;) Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso comienzo de año y que lo que viene sea igual de bueno. El mío no fue muy lindo, en realidad fue horrible :(, pero se hace lo que se puede. **

**En fin, no era Edward…. Tengo otros planes para el ;)**

*******Cuando se hace referencia a la nobleza de Jacob, obviamente eso es una opinión subjetiva, dependiendo de cada lector ;). Desde mi punto de vista, Jake es noble en asuntos de manada, como para no querer tomar el mando cuando Sam se lo ofrece; otra cosa es cuando "chantajea" a Bella para besarlo en Eclipse, diciéndole que si no lo besaba, se dejaba morir. De todos modos, Edward también jugó sucio, pero me alegra que Bella se haya quedado con él -además que a Ed se lo perdono todo xD-. **

**En cuanto a la parte que dice que Paul se metió con su familia, es por la imprimación de Paul y Rachel, la hermana de Jake, con la que ni Jake ni Billy están demasiado contentos. **

**Próximo Pecado:**** "Envidia". Creo que este lo adivinan fácil. **

**¿Review?**

**~Micene~ **

**Mica. **


	4. Envidia

**Pecados Capitales**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

**Envidia (Rosalie Hale)**

La miras. No es que la odies, solo sientes envidia. No sabes cómo ni porqué comenzaste a llevarte mal con ella. Solo sabes que la maldita envidia estuvo en medio siempre. Y ella no hace nada por evitarlo.

Intentas por todos los medios dejar de sentir ese rencor, después de todo, Edward la quiere; ya es parte de la familia. Tampoco es que no puedas ver porqué Edward la ama tanto: Bella es una chica linda, es buena, es perfecta para él. Y no es que no la quieras porque siempre mete a la familia en problemas, o porque ande con hombres lobo; ni siquiera porque sea humana y quiera transformarse en un monstruo -aunque eso te moleste demasiado-. Es por cosas como esta, que decididamente no son su culpa, pero no puedes evitar sentir celos.

Está sentada frente a ti, en el comedor, disfrutando de lo que tanto deseas. Bella Swan, se halla frente a ti, deleitándose -sin notar tu mirada codiciosa- de una roja y jugosa manzana. Y por más que el sabor te resulte repugnante, sientes una punzada de envidia, porque te gustaría probarla, y no puedes; pero ella sí.

Si alguna vez habías creído que jamás ibas a envidiar a nadie, deberías saber que te ha llegado el momento.

**N/A: Sufrido, pero salió. Este fue uno de los que más me costó****, junto con el de Pereza. Quería hacer algo diferente a la Rosalie de siempre que envidia a Bella por ser humana, nada más. Así que bueno, ahora Rose quiere comerse una manzana x). **

**Gracias por los Reviews, alertas, y favoritos, me llenan de ánimos :)**

**Ya faltan solo tres… **

**Próximo Pecado:**** "Gula". Alguien está goloso/a…**

**¿Review?**

**~Micene~ **

**Mica. **


	5. Gula

**Pecados Capitales**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

**Gula (Bella Swan)**

Charlie la mira con esa cara de reprobación que tan familiar se le hizo últimamente. Sabe que no quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero lo transmite con una sola mirada. Todo el mundo, o por lo menos todo Forks, piensa lo que Charlie; y no porque él haya expandido el rumor: es por ella misma.

Bella Swan conoce los cotilleos que se disparan al verla comer tanto, pero no puede evitarlo y de ninguna manera va a dejar de hacerlo. Sinceramente, no le importa lo que se diga, ni mucho menos que la dieta se le vaya al diablo; no engordará ni aunque devore la confitería local entera, ni la casa de postres a la que la llevó Alice la última salida de compras, ni la heladería a la que solía ir con Renée cuando aún vivía en Phoenix. Y aunque lo hiciera, no le vendrían mal unos cuantos kilos de más; quizás así a él dejara de parecerle tan frágil.

Engulle la última ronda de malvaviscos casi con ferocidad, pero mostrando devoción al sentir esa textura pegajosa que se disuelve en su boca, dejándola con el dulce sabor a azúcar y a la raíz de ese árbol que gracias a Dios existe. Traga lentamente, reaccionando por fin a los ojos atentos de su padre, que la miran desde el otro lado de la mesa, ahora agregando angustia, confusión y algo de miedo, a la reprobación que lucían anteriormente.

Charlie suspira y por fin se decide a hablar.

— Bella, ¿No estarás embarazada, no? —Repite la pregunta que le ha hecho ya tres veces en la semana, alarmado por el repentino hambre voraz de su hija; esa misma pregunta se han hecho todos en Forks al ver como la joven Isabella Swan ataca con desesperación toda la comida que se le ponga en frente, aunque no estuviera hambrienta.

Ella rueda los ojos.

— Papá, por enésima vez, no. Entiéndelo: es solo gula. _Gula. —_Justifica.

El Jefe Swan se ríe, negando levemente con la cabeza, y mira a su hija creyendo firmemente -o queriendo creer, al menos-, sus palabras.

— La gula es un pecado, Bella —Dice—. Uno de los graves. —Suelta otra risita y se levanta de la mesa para irse, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente a ella.

Bella sonríe incómoda; no es que los pecados importasen mucho cuando una estaba decidida a perder su alma para convertirse en un monstruo de leyendas -según los pensamientos de Edward, claro-.

Escucha el auto de Charlie marcharse, y se levanta presurosa hacia la nevera, buscando los restos del postre de la noche anterior. Necesita comer, y no es porque esté embarazada; ni siquiera es gula, como se lo dice a su padre. Bella Swan sabe que comer es la única manera de llevar de una forma menos densa su frustración, esa que se genera en su interior cada vez que Edward la rechaza por miedo a lastimarla.

**N/A****: Pobre Bella, frustrada y encima con rumores sobre un embarazo. Estoy segura de que fue Jessica Stanley la que los espació… x). Pero, sí, come, come, come y come, aunque no esté embarazada. Es culpa de Edward, después de todo es él el que la rechaza, por más que sea para protegerla. Igual no importa, a Edward le perdonamos todo ;). **

**Y ya se va terminando, después de este solo quedan dos más. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos :)**

**Próximo Pecado:**** "Soberbia" Hay un orgulloso en la familia…**

**¿Gustó? ¿No? ¿Horrible? Review ;)**

**~Micene~ **

**Mica. **


	6. Soberbia

**Pecados Capitales.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

**Soberbia (Jasper Hale)**

Peca de orgullo, pero no puede evitarlo. Sabe que es el mejor luchando, el mejor en los videojuegos, en las apuestas, hasta cuando cocina lasaña para su pequeña sobrina híbrida; por eso no se preocupa demasiado por sus errores. Después de todo es un vampiro, y cómo su hermano Edward dijo una vez: _ya puesto a ir al infierno, mejor hacerlo del todo. _

Emmett parece querer superarlo en todo momento, proponiéndole los retos más absurdos. Como en este mismo instante.

— Te digo que el mío es más grande. —El gigante enseña el objeto de su apuesta a su hermano, sin intimidarse por lo que está haciendo.

Ambos están en el medio del bosque, alejados de la casa y del resto de la familia, de todo aquel que pueda oír su pequeña disputa.

Jasper niega.

— Te puedes dar cuenta que el mío tiene mayor tamaño, Emmett —Refuta—. Tan solo mira aquí —Señala hacia donde desea la atención de su hermano—. La cabeza es más grande.

Emmett se enfurruña.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además eso tuyo tiene un aspecto horrible, incluso lo tenía antes de la mordida y la ponzoña, cuando todavía había sangre en ese cuerpo.

No puede estar sucediéndole esto. Jasper Hale siente su orgullo herido, y como toda persona soberbia, no puede mantenerse en silencio cuando lo atacan. Sabe que va a discutir con Emmett hasta que él reconozca que lleva la razón.

— ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? —Contraataca—. No pudiste verlo antes que todo sucediera, Emmett —Toma un respiro: siente toda la ira fluir en el, y sumada a la irritación creciente de Emmett, no es nada bueno—. De cualquier modo, esto es por el tamaño, no por la calidad.

Su hermano suelta un bufido.

— Lo que diga, Señor Sentimientos — Alza una ceja ante el ridículo apodo con el que decidió llamarlo—. ¿Por qué, si te sientes tan confiado que el tuyo es más grande que el mío, no traes un metro y los comparamos como se debe?

Asiente, pero es Emmett quien se arregla y sale a toda velocidad a buscar una cinta métrica. Durante su ausencia se dedica a pensar en su amada Alice, y cuando el vampiro de cabellos rizados regresa sonriente con el objeto que necesitaban, ya se encuentra listo para definir este duelo.

Realizan las medidas respectivas y -diablos-, se siente decepcionado al saber perdidos otros cien dólares a manos de su hermano. Y contemplando con más detención hacia abajo, nota que su soberbia -su ridícula soberbia- lo había llevado a actuar como un estúpido. Era visible la diferencia de tamaño que había con él de Emmett; el gigante tenía uno mucho más grande.

Al notar su escrutinio y sentir la desazón fluir del cuerpo de Jasper, Emmett se siente divertido. Sabe que su hermano peca de soberbio, y eran buenas oportunidades como esta para sembrar algo de humildad en él. Pero de todos modos, no iba a desaprovechar el momento de burla, ¿cierto?

— ¿Lo ves? — Le dice muy pagado de sí mismo, y Jasper siente ahora el orgullo desde Emmett—. Te dije que podía cazar un ciervo mucho más grande que tú.

**N/A: Pobre Jazz, Emmie le ****ganó, cazó el ciervo más grande. Diversión sana con los hermanos Cullen, bueno, sana hasta que matan a los pobre ciervitos… x)**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta viñeta está ubicada después de amanecer; como Jasper ya dijo, Renesmeé estaba en la familia -y come lasaña hecha por él-. X)**

**Bueno, llegamos al anteúltimo capítulo. Falta solo uno, y está… Quiero pedir disculpas desde ya porque no sé cuanto tiempo me va a llevar actualizar. Se acaban de robar el cableado telefónico de mi casa, lo que me deja sin Internet por tiempo indefinido. Ahora estoy de prestado, pero no se si lo voy a poder conseguir otra vez :(. Y perdón también por no contestar uno por uno los reviews, tengo tiempo limitado. Sepan que los leí y que se los agradezco muchísimo 3. Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos. :)**

**Próximo Pecado:**** "Lujuria". ¿Se imaginan quién es el que falta para completar nuestra lista de pecadores? **

**¿Te gusta? ¿Para nada? Review ;)**

**~Micene~ **

**Mica. **


	7. Lujuria

**Pecados Capitales**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, de la Saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la redacción de las viñetas. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, mi única recompensa son los reviews.

**Lujuria (Edward Cullen)**

La mira dormir en la pequeña cama de su habitación, en casa de Charlie. Es hermosa. Sus cabellos oscuros desparramados salvajemente sobre el almohadón, su camiseta llena de agujeros al igual que ese viejo pantalón, y las sábanas que se enredan alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, que se mueve constantemente. Está teniendo un sueño agitado, él lo sabe.

No puede entender como un ser tan angelical como Bella se había fijado en un monstruo cómo él; cómo es posible que lo quiera, que lo ame incluso después de haberla abandonado. Todo lo que sabe es que ella lo ama casi tanto como él a ella, y que hará todo lo posible por complacerla y hacerla feliz.

Ella gira sobre sí misma una vez más y suelta una especie de gemido que lo asusta. Quizás estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Otro gemido, seguido de un jadeo.

Edward se levanta de la mecedora que ocupa una esquina de la habitación y se acerca velozmente a su cama.

— Bella. —Susurra con preocupación.

Ella no parece oírlo -por supuesto, está dormida-. Mueve con suavidad las piernas y suspira.

— Oh, sí. —No se sorprende, ha comenzado a hablar en sueños como todas las noches. Es normal para ella…

Edward Cullen se detiene en seco. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Bella? Deja de lado sus cavilaciones y vuelve a escucharla con los ojos como platos.

— Oh, sí —Gime con lascivia—. Sí, Edward, Sí.

Está inmóvil, atónito por los sueños de su prometida. Ella sigue gimiendo y jadeando, moviéndose inquieta, y susurrando su nombre. Él por fin reacciona y sale de la habitación de Bella al cuarto de baño: a pesar de ser un vampiro y estar ya congelado, necesita una ducha de agua fría para calmar su ataque de lujuria, mientras se dedica a rezar para que la boda llegue pronto.

**N/A: Edward lujurioso, ¿eh****? Bueno, fue suave… jajaja**

**Bueno, hasta acá llegamos :(. Me pone melancólica terminar, por más cortito que haya sido el fic… ****Quiero de paso, pedir perdón por la demora en subir este último capi, como ya había avisado, tuve problemas con Internet y para rematarla, surgieron viajes familiares de último momento. De todos modos, tarde pero seguro, acá está la última viñeta de Pecados Capitales. **

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que hayan llegado hasta acá, hayan dejado review o no. No miento cuando digo que lo más importante de mis historias son las personas que las leen ;). **

**Y espero de todo corazón que a ustedes les haya gustado, que por lo menos haya logrado sacarles una sonrisita, o distraerlos un rato :). **

**¿Un último Review para mí?**

**~Micene~ **

**Mica. **


End file.
